Seekers Regret
by d.t.101
Summary: Cassandra and the Inquisitor were to be married but Cassandra gets cold feet and leaves to rebuild the Seekers. Leaving the Inquisitor behind. But she took a piece of him with him.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra had a lot of adventures in her life with man hard choices but the only thing she regretted was letting Maxwell Trevelyan go.

He promised they would marry soon but she was getting cold feet. She loved him. Yes more then any one else, save her brother Anthony. She was having her doubts about the future she would have with the newly appointed Free Marcher Bann.

Being a true noble meant parties and dresses and constantly smiling at other nobles despite the fact that they were saying the most moronic things she could ever comprehend.

'I will leave and rebuild the Seekers of Truth.' she thought to herself. It'll be as easy as ripping off a bandage. One that was rather bloody and glued to the still painful wound.

She packed quietly telling no one where she was going but Leliana and the night before she would leave she made one last visit to Maxwells chambers.

"I have to go" she whispered in his ear.

His big blue grey eyes opened slowly and he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before looking up at her and asking in his sleepy voice," Where are you going?"

"The Hunterhorn Mountains"

"Why?'

"I have a duty to the Seekers. We need to rebuild."

"But I need you." He pleaded grabbing her wrist.

"You are a powerful young Lord, an Inquisitor. You do not need me." She said trying to hide the wavering of her voice.

"We were to be married."

"I can't be your wife" she voice cracked as she started to lose her composure. "I am too old to have your children and I refuse to humour Orlesian Comtes and wear frilly dresses."

"We don't need to have children. I have nieces and nephews they can be my heirs. You can wear nothing but a potato sack. I don't care I just want to be with you."

"I must go the Seekers need me" She said turning to leave the chambers.

"Wait!" he almost shouted. "Spend one last night with me at least." His eyes were hurt.

Cassandra sighed. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She turned around and began untying the straps of her armour. He slid off his underclothes as she stripped off the last remaining garments. His erection bounced.

Cassandra slid onto the bed and began kissing his neck. He trapped her lips in a deep kiss and grabbed her wrist and she flipped onto her back. She moaned as his one remaining hand wandered up her body stopping at her breast. He fondled it lightly and he broke the kiss taking her nipple his mouth rolling his tongue around the tip. She moaned quietly as he released her from his mouth and thrust himself inside her with one swift movement. He thrusted slowly at first but increasing in speed as she bucked her hips to meet his. Her nails dug into his back and she reached her climax. She called out as he made one last thrust spilling his seed inside her.

They laid in each others arms, panting, skin drenched in sweat, silently. After a few moments Maxwell leaned in and whispered "I love you." In her ear lips brushing her lightly making her shiver.

He wished he would wake up the next day to find her still cuddled into him but when sun broke the next morning he awoke to a cold empty bed.

Maxwell left Skyhold after a month of finalizing the Inquisitions disbandment. He returned to Ostwick to an excited mother waiting to marry him off to a sweet young Free Marcher noblewoman.

He was introduced to Mina. Sweet, blonde, no older then twenty with a very annoying laugh that he could only respond to with false laughter. They walked in the garden arm in arm as she recited the name of every flower from memory. 'I bet she has never held a sword in her life' he thought thinking only of his lost love.

Cassandra received a letter from Varric telling her of Maxwells rather speedy engagement. Her heart dropped. She crumpled up the letter she has attempted to write half a hundred times and threw yet another one into the fire.

She had taken up with a group of potential Seeker recruits in a small keep in the mountains. Only Leliana and apparently Varric knew where she was. Training was going well with the recruits until something started happening. She felt nauseous and light headed, which was not a good thing when your trying to demonstrate how to properly thrust a shield.

When her first cycle was late she thought nothing of it. It had happened before, not a big deal. But the second and then the third had her greatly concerned. Her body refused to bleed she insisted until one night she lay in her night clothes in her cold bedroom when she felt a stirring within her.

'No this can't be true.' she thought to herself. She wanted to cry or to kick herself in the ass. How could she have been so stupid.

She was twelve years older the Maxwell. He, twenty seven. She had just turned thirty nine. He was young and fruitful. She was old well beyond her child bearing years she knew this, but here she was.

Maxwell I never thought it would be possible but I am carrying your child.

Not long after she received another letter from Varric informing her that Maxwell had gotten married.

She threw another note in the fire. He could never marry her now even if she wanted to.

A few months later Cassandra received an unexpected visit.

She was at her desk scribbling down notes about her recruits when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said not looking up

"Its nice to see you again Cassandra." Leliana said from the entrance of her study. Cassandra remained seated.

"No greeting?"Cassandra sighed and stood up.

"You... Your pregnant?!" Leliana sputtered in surprise.

"The recruits know but no one else. This remains here am I understood?"

"Yes, but does the Inquisitor know."

Cassandra sat back down and hung her head in her hands

"No and he will not know, understood."

"I am very good at keeping secrets"

"The recruits don't know who the father is our relationship was not a complete secret but to those outside the Inquisition it is not common knowledge."

"Do you have someone to... care for you when the time comes?'

"I have arranged something with the Mother of a nearby chantry."

Leliana left after a few days of fussing and fawning over Cassandra and the remaining months ticked by slowly.

She awoke one winter morning pain racking her body. She sent for the Mother and that afternoon after several ours of labour wails of a pair of healthy baby lungs broke the silence of Cassandras cold dreary quarter.

"It is a girl Lady Seeker."

Cassandra reached out her arms to receive her new tiny daughter. She held her close in her arms as she lay back on her pillows completely spent. She wasn't cute her face was red and wrinkly with black eyes and tiny nose and a mop of black hair.

Cassandra waited for the Mother to leave the room to get water before she let a single tear run down her cheek. Her she was the child she never thought she would have.

When the Mother returned she asked "What shall you name her?"

"I think I will name her Lyra. Lyra Pentaghast. Seventy-ninth in line for the Nevarrian throne."

Lyra grew so quickly before Cassandras eyes from the wrinkly infant to the year old toddler crawling across the nursery floor with her big hazel eyes to being three and absolutely adoring all the keeps cats many kittens.

When she was three Cassandra received an unexpected letter. From Maxwell.

Lady Seeker Pentaghast,

I will be arriving in two weeks for a brief diplomatic meeting.

Bann Maxwell Trevelyan

"Varric" she spat furiously

Varric had sent her a letter a few months ago saying Maxwell had had a son with his wife.

I wonder if he is feeling guilty.

When Maxwell arrived he was greeting by a familiar looking dark haired little girl with a tiny grey kitten in her arms.

"Hello M'lord" she said in her sweet little voice.

"where is the Lady Seeker?"

"She is in her study I can show you."Maxwell smiled and followed the little girl and her kitten. She burst into Cassandras study.

"Mama there's a man looking to see you."

Cassandra looked up from her desk into Maxwells shocked face.

"Thank you little one give us some privacy." she said shooing the little girl away with her hand.

"Mama?" Maxwell said still looking rather shocked.

"She is my daughter."

"I... I didn't think you could..."

"Neither did I." He grabbed her hand

"Why didn't you tell me?" there was hurt in his voice.

"You were married by the time I worked up the courage to tell you."

"I would've came regardless. She is my daughter too. I should have the right to know she exists." he said starting to get heated.

"Well you do now." she said harshly.

There was a long pause.

"Come to Ostwick with me." he said.

"I am not going to be your concubine" she scoffed.

"It's the only way I know I will be in...her life."

"Her name is Lyra. Lyra Pentaghast."

"She should be a Trevelyan."

"Well she isn't"

Cassandra face felt hot and out of the blue Maxwell kissed her.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him harder.

"I love you." he whispered. He racked his hand up her body reaching in under her armour.

"Stop we could be seen." she sputtered.

Maxwell let go ran to the door and bolted it.

"No one has to know."

They worked their way out of their clothes and Maxwell sat back in the stuffed chair erection reaching towards the ceiling in excitement. Cassandra straddled him sliding down his length eliciting a moan from his lips. She nipped his neck as she ground her hips against his making him hiss. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting furiously until he grunted and finished inside her.

They dressed in silence and Cassandra sat across his lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"There is no one I will ever love more then you." Maxwell said quietly in her ear."

"What about your wife do you love her?"

"No, its a purely political marriage."

"She gave you a son. Your heir"

"You gave me a daughter my first born nothing will compare to that." He cleared his throat." Maybe I could stay here."

"No you mustn't."

"Why not?"

"It is suspicious enough you visiting me out of the blue there was no reason for you to come besides visiting your wartime companion."

"But.."

"This can never happen again." She held his face and kissed him deeply "You should go now."

He stood and left the room without looking back.

"Mama" Lyra said that night when Cassandra was tucking her into bed," Why didn't your friend stay?"

"He had to go home to his wife and baby"

"Oh"

Cassandra was mortified when her cycle was late again. No, not again. When did women in their forties suddenly become so fertile. This time would be different. She sat at her desk and wrote:

Dear Maxwell,

she scribbled it out and tore the top off the paper.

I am with child.

No name he would know who sent it.

Much to her surprise he didn't respond.

Her pregnancy passed uneventfully and after a day long labour another little dark haired girl entered the world.

"Cora" She said when the Mother asked her name. "Cora Pentaghast."

One night a time later when her two daughters were asleep in the tiny nursery she scribbled a note to Maxwell:

It was a girl.

Once again months passed without a response. She heard from Varric saying Maxwells wife had given birth to another son.

He must be occupied with his real family not his bastards and mistress in the mountains.

When Cora grew older she had her fathers big blue eyes and his sweet personality. Lyra was the very image of Cassandra in looks and personality. She started martial training when she turned twelve and much to Cassandras joy she was a talented archer.

Many years later, Cassandra was now in her fifties. Grey streaking her black hair. Wrinkles marred her once sharp face.

Her job and being a mother had aged her drastically.

Lyra was now fifteen and was starting to ask questions..

"Who is my father?" She said after bursting into Cassandras study, "You've lied to me all my life I want to know the truth."

"He is dead" Cassandra dismissed

"Then it shouldn't matter I just want to know his name. Or... "she said glaring "Do you even know who he is?"

Cassandra slapped Lyra across the face.

"Your father was one of the two loves I've had in my life."

Lyra was shocked she felt her cheek where her mother had hit her.

"You told me your first love died you were you being serious."

Cassandra sighed "No he was my second love"

"Who was it?"

"The Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan."

"Why did he leave you?"

"I left him."

"Why would you leave him if you were pregnant?"

"I left because I had a duty to the Chantry and to the Seekers and I didn't find out I was with child until after your father was betrothed to another woman."

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes he saw you once when you were only a toddler."

"I don't remember."

"It was brief and you were so small."

"Who" she braced herself expecting another slap "Is Cora's father?"

"Maxwell"

"How?"

"When he visited when you were a child."

"Does he know about her?"

"I sent him a note, he never responded."

"Arse."

"Lyra!"

"I do not have to respect some man who abandoned his children."

"He didn't abandon you."

"I have no memory of the man he's never seen Cora I consider that abandonment."

Cassandra raised her hand to slap her again but she sighed and dropped it to the table.

"I can write him and see if he'll come see you but I can't guarantee he will respond."

"I'll just go to the Free Marches myself."

"You will not!" Cassandra shouted.

But she did

"She disappeared in the night Lady Seeker" The young Seeker said sheepishly expecting an explosion.

"That little shit."

* * *

Well that's the first part the second part will be posted in a week or so.

Man I'm not very good at sex scenes there are virgin fourteen years old on here who are masters of smut -sigh- if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors let me know

thanks

DT


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra travelled to the Free Marches on the back of a merchant caravan. She had stolen some sovereigns out of her mothers purse. Enough to pay her way across Orlais and the Waking Sea.

She arrived in Ostwick and began asking around where Bann Trevelyans mansion was. She arrived at the solid oak door and knocked feeling rather nervous. A short chubby boy with big dark eyes and light blonde hair answered the door.

"Uh... Hello is this is residence of Bann Maxwell Trevelyan?"

"Whose asking?" the little boy crossed his arms.

"Lyra Pentaghast."

"Of the Nevarran Pentaghasts?"

"One in the same."

"Your kind of young to be making political calls."

"That's none of your concern kid."

"Father" he yelled "there's a girl here to see you."He waited and there was no response "Follow me I'll just take you to his study." She stepped into the rather untidy house.

"Daren whose with you?" a slightly older boy with dark hair and the same big blue eyes as Cora, said from the balcony.

"Wilhelm, this is Lyra Pentaghast."

"Are you related to Cassandra Pentaghast?" He asked leaning over the balcony.

"Yes" she said not giving the boy any unnecessary details.

'My brothers' Lyra thought

"Father" Daren said knocking on the door to the study.

"Come in." a mans voice said from the inside.

Lyra pushed the door open and at the desk by the fire was a tall man with dark hair starting to grey at the temples and those same big blue eyes.

"Makers breath." he said looking up at Lyra. "Daren please leave us." Maxwell said standing up. Daren slipped out of the room and they waited until hey heard his footsteps fade out.

"Maker you are the very image of your mother. You even have a scar just a tad higher up on your face." Lyra felt the scar in her eyebrow.

"So you obviously know who I am."

"Yes, I knew one day you'd show up I just didn't expect it so... soon." He reached out and lay his remaining hand on her shoulder.

"I.." She started and stopped abruptly.

"This must be a lot to adjust to. Come sit. We can talk."

Lyra sat in the comfy padded chair across from her father.

"So how is your mother?"

"Well she's old now. We personally saw to that."

"We?" he looked confused.

"Myself and my little sister Cora."

"How old is Cora?"

"She is eleven."

"Is she mine? Do you know?" he did the math in his head.

"According to my mother. She said she sent you a letter when she found out she was pregnant and then another when she was born, but she thought you just ignored her."

"I would never. If I had known I would've gone back to her side." he shook his head "My wife handled my correspondence. She knew for eleven years, she knew I had another daughter out there."

"Will me being here cause problems with your wife?"

"Uh, no, she died three months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear, it must be hard on your boys."

"I was rather fond of her but I never did truly love her. The boys aren't adjusting well to her being gone."

"How old are they?"

"Wilhelm is twelve and Daren just turned eleven. They were born only fifteen months apart. You must be nearly sixteen now."

"Not until the winter."

"I never thought to ask but does your mother know you're here?"

"Uh, kind of. She told me not to go and I snuck out in the middle of the night."

"I'm surprised she hasn't sent a dozen Seekers to find you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Do you fight?"

"I'm an archer." Maxwell laughed and smiled

"I am too. That's one thing we have in common."

Lyra sat at the dining room table across from her father. Her brothers on either side of her.

"So Lyra will be staying with us for a while." Maxwell announced.

"Why?" Wilhelm asked rather annoyed.

"She is the daughter of my dear friend, she will stay until her mother comes to take her home." Wilhelm sighed and picked at his food.

"Well this will be your room, it's not the fanciest but I hope it suffices."

"Its way bigger then my room at the keep and way cozier." Lyra said surprised.

"You get comfortable I'm going to write your mother."

"Thank you, Lord Trevelyan." she said.

"You can call me Maxwell for now."

"Thank you... Maxwell."

Maxwell sat at his desk and began writing:

Lady Seeker Pentaghast,

Too formal. He tore off the top of the paper:

Cassandra,

I am writing to invite you and your daughter to visit myself and my sons at my mansion in Ostwick.

I also regretfully informing you of the unexpected passing of my wife after a brief illness.

Maxwell Trevelyan

So impersonal. He thought.

Cassandra received the letter a couple weeks later.

"Maker, she was quick to convince him to invite me." she said aloud.

"Who?" Cora asked from the chair in her mothers study.

"The Inquisitor, Maxwell Trevelyan."

"Your friend from the war?"

"He..." she paused, "was more then a friend. He was my lover."

"Your lover? You loved him?"

"It often has a different connotation."

"What?"

"He and I were, intimate."

"I really don't want to hear about this." Cora said blushing heavily.

"You do know what that means right?"

"Yes." she said looking away from Cassandra. "Lyra told me."

"Did she tell you who her father was?"

"No."

"Maxwell was her father. I conceived her sixteen years ago on Maxwell and I's last night together" Cassandra said "Did she tell you about your father?"

"No I never asked."

"Well he just invited us to his mansion."

"Lord Trevelyan is my father too?"

"Yes."

"But you just said you have seen him in sixteen years."

"I never said that. I said it was our last night together. Twelve years ago he came here and we.." she gestured her hand "and we conceived you."

"I always thought we had different fathers."

"No you are sisters through and through."

"Does my father have any other children?"

"He has two sons, they are the same age as you."

"Oh great, brothers I thought a sister was bad enough."

They left the next week on the long journey.

Lyra was in the sitting room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Daren get the door!" Maxwell shouted from the study. Daren got up from his book by the fire sighed and went to the do.

"Father!" Daren shouted. Maxwell left the study and went to the door.

"Cassandra" He announced and they embraced.

"Daren this is Cassandra Pentaghast, my companion from the war and this is her daughter. Cora is it?" Cora nodded.

"Come we will have dinner, my cook was preparing a turkey."

After dinner Cassandra joined Maxwell in his study.

"Maker, you are as beautiful as you were the day I met you."

"You are a liar, I'm an old spinster now. Your children stole my youth." Maxwell laughed.

"I'm not the most youthful anymore. Look I'm going grey."

"I am just as grey." She jested.

"But you have a good twelve years on me." He smiled and held her hand in his.

"Maker, I can't believe it's been twelve years since I last had you."

"Come to bed with me." Maxwell said grabbing her hand and lead her upstairs to his chamber.

"I just want to hold you tonight is that okay?" Cassandra said.

"Of course it has been a while, we should get reintroduced." He sat back on the bed. "Usually I get my manservant to help me undress but you can help me tonight." She undid his buttons and slid her hands across his chest leaning forward and kissing him.

"Your body is still the same as it was sixteen years ago" she said impressed.

"I haven't been the same since having my children."

"Your still beautiful" he said resting his hand on her hip. "Last we met you never told me much about how it was carrying and raising Lyra and now Cora."

"It was hard carrying them due to my age but Lyras birth wasn't especially awful. Coras on the other hand was nearly twenty-four hours long."

"How were they when they were infants?"

"Cora was an absolute delight, she takes after you, so sweet and easygoing. Lyra was a stubborn as an ox."

"Takes after you." Maxwell smiled.

"When Lyra was only a couple months old she contracted scarlet fever. She was so sick, a rash covered all of her tiny body and she had a terrible fever. I sent for a healer and they gave me a salve and said if she made it through the night she would live. I sat up all night in my chambers holding her fever racked body, applying the salve to her forehead. I just prayed to the Maker that she would live. The most precious thing in my life would live. The fever broke shortly before dawn and we finally fell asleep with her in my arms."

"Maker." Maxwell said "How did you do it?"

"My dedication to those girls is stronger then anything I've ever been a part of it my life. Including you."

"I wish I had been there."

"We can't change the past we're here now."

"Hopefully you can stay for a while."

"I hope so too." She changed into her night gown and slipped into his big feather bed next to him.

"Good night." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't leave me tonight." he said wryly.

They ate breakfast in the dining room with Daren, Cora, and Lyra. Wilhelm was noticeably absent.

"Where is your brother?" Maxwell asked Daren.

"He said he was going to spend the day in his room, he said he was doing some reading."

"Is he sick?"

"I don't think so. "

"I'll have to check on him after we eat." He looked over at Cora, who looked rather dishevelled "Did you not sleep well Cora?"

"I haven't shared a bed with Lyra in at least five years. I forgot how much she kicks and tosses and turns."

"I'll have another room made up for you then."

"Thank you Maxwell."

Maxwell went up to Wilhelm room and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's rather rude for you to hide up here when we have guests." He shrugged "Just come down for dinner okay."

"Okay."

At dinner that night Wilhelm came down obviously not very pleased.

"So Wilhelm, what were you reading about?" Cassandra asked trying to make conversation.

"What's it you?" he answered rudely.

"Wilhelm! Don't be so rude what's with you today?" Maxwell scolded. Wilhelm turned red and smashed his fist on the table.

"What's with you?" Wilhelm spat "Mother is only dead a few months and you've already moved your mistress into our house!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you last night with her." he said pointing at Cassandra "all curled p in bed."

"What were you doing in my room?"

"I was wondering if you were still up. I wanted to ask you a question but clearly you weren't."

"Cassandra is not my mistress."

"I'm not stupid. Cora looks like me, like you and she's younger then me so you clearly went on mother. What's Lyra? Like fifteen. You were married for mother for sixteen years. So if she is yours as well its been going on a long time. They're your bastards."

Maxwell was stunned.

"Wilhelm this is not a topic of discussion at dinner." Wilhelm got up and left the table.

"Father" Daren whispered from Maxwells left."Are they really my sisters?"

"Makers breath." he rubbed his temples "We will talk about this after dinner just the two of us okay?" He nodded and hung his head.

The rest of dinner was silent. After dinner Maxwell took Daren into his study.

Cassandra and her daughters sat in the sitting room.

"I don't want to be a bastard." Cora said breaking the silence.

"It's not a very nice thing for Wilhelm to call you." Cassandra said brushing Coras bangs out of her face.

"What if you got married would we not be bastards anymore?"

"No, it doesn't work that way. He was already married when both of you were born."

"Oh" Cora said disappointed.

"It's not big deal." Lyra said "King Alistair of Ferelden is a bastard and look at him."

"But can I call him father?" Cora asked with big eyes.

"I think you can if you want to." Cassandra said rubbing her thumb on Coras cheek.

Maxwell came into the room.

"Well I just had to explain sex to my baby boy." Cora turned red.

"I don't want to hear this." Cassandra put her hands over Coras ears.

"How did he take it?" Cassandra said

"He's confused and mad at me."

"It was a long time ago." Lyra said

"They loved their mother they must think I betrayed her."

"She is the reason you didn't know about Cora she couldn't have been stellar" Lyra said.

"What?!" Cassandra said obviously getting upset,"What is she talking about Maxwell?" Maxwell sighed and rubbed his stump on his cheek.

"She took care of my correspondence she knew about Cora and threw out the notes you sent me. She knew something was going on."

"She went to her grave hating me." Cassandra said.

"I spoke of you to her only once. When I returned from the Hunterhorn mountains twelve years ago she asked me if I had ever been in love and I said it was you and to never bring it up." he sighed "It was obvious what we were up to."

"This is too much much for my delicate ears to handle." Cora said still red faced.

"Get used to it, you're going to be dodging questions about your parentage the rest of your life." Lyra said from her spot on the sofa.

"This clearly doesn't bother you Lyra" Maxwell grinned "Do you have a lover?" Lyra mimicked Cora and turned red.

"I...I..."

"Lyra has a special Seeker in her heart but he doesn't like her back." Cora inserted slyly. Lyra threw a pillow at her.

"Let's change the subject before Coras face turns permanently red. Lyra would you to see how my crossbow works?"

"Sure." she said getting up off the sofa.

"Fuck you're amazing "Maxwell grunted. He thrust harder and Cassandra gasped beneath him. He finished grunting and exhaling, collapsing on top of her.

"Maker I've long for this for years." Maxwell said panting.

"I love you." Cassandra said "I haven't told you that in sixteen years."

"I love you too" he responded "Let's get married, actually go through with it this time."

"Maxwell, the Seekers..."

"They'll be fine without you. You should retire and spend the res of our lives together."

"I will think about it."

"Our daughter is an amazing shot" Maxwell announced at a dinner a week later" Lyra out shot me all day. She was even better when I gave her my old bow."

"That was supposed to be my bow." Wilhelm scoffed.

"Uh... I have something to say." Cassandra said stumbling over her words, "Your father and I are going to be married." Wilhelm stood up and left the room. Daren looked down

"Don't get too excited now, boys." Maxwell said with a sigh. Daren began to cry.

"I don't want a new mother, I just want my mother back." Maxwell stood and lead the boy out of the room and they didn't return.

"Spoiled brats." Lyra said.

"You didn't just lose your mother. Remember that." Cassandra scolded.

They married in a private ceremony in the Ostwick Chantry shortly after. Wilhelm refused to attend. Daren attended and remained silent. A stark contrast to his smiling half sisters.

"Are we Trevelyans now?" Cora asked back at the manor.

"No." Cassandra said. "You are Pentaghasts you will always be Pentaghasts."

Months passed and Daren slowly came around to Cassandra as his new stepmother. Wilhelm continued to mope until one day it came to a head.

"Watch where you're going!" Wilhelm spat one day after Cora bumped into him and the books in his arms fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, bastard." Wilhelm shoved her and Cora punched him square in the nose.

"You're a bitch." he swore as he shoved her into wall.

"You're a prick" she shouted throwing him to the floor, dropping o her knees punching him repeatedly in the back and shoulders.

Maxwell walked down the hall.

"Makers breath what are you doing!" He grabbed Cora and pulled her off Wilhelm. He lifted Wilhelm off the floor. He was crying and his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Your bastard is a fucking psycho she just attacked me out of the blue."

"He's a liar." Cora snapped "He started it."

"You hit me first."

"You shoved me first." Wilhelm lunged toward Cora and Maxwell suck out his arm to block him.

"Wilhelm go to your room we'll have a talk in a few minutes. Cora come with me."

"Cassandra you lief when you said she took after me." Maxwell said as he entered the sitting room.

"What happened there is blood on your shirt. Are you okay?" Cassandra said alarmed.

"She's fine Wilhelm is the bloody one. Tell your mother what you did to him."

"I punched him in the nose then knocked him down and beat him."

"I am legitimately surprised." Cassandra said raising an eyebrow. "What did he do to you he obviously provoked you."

"He called me a bastard and pushed me. "Cassandra looked up at Maxwell.

"He will be apologizing." Maxwell said," I'm going to go talk to him."

"Maker Cora, it has been a very long time since you hurt anybody." Cassandra said. Lyra scoffed.

"My eyebrow has never been be same where you hit me with that jewelry box."

"He makes me so angry. He got to grow up with both his parents in a city not a boring old keep not knowing who his father was. He was raised as a future Bann." Cora said angrily.

"He's grieving. You're never lost someone you love before. I lost my mother and father when I was a little girl and the my brother. It's something you have to experience to understand." Cassandra said holding Coras shoulders rather tightly. Cora dropped her head as Maxwell came back into the room with Wilhelm in tow.

"What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard." Wilhelm said rather unenthusiastically.

"I'm sorry for beating you" Cora said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

After that encounter Wilhelm started to slowly come around. Never really accepting Cassandra and continuing to sulk with his bad attitude but no longer picking fights with his new blended family.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

"Jon, be careful with her." Lyra said adjusting her infant daughter in her fathers arms.

"Lyra I know how to hold her properly, I've been doing it for seven months." Jon responded rather frustrated.

"Lyra have some confidence in him." Maxwell said from his place on the bed . Cassandra was at his side holding his hand tightly in hers.

After a sudden illness Maxwell was dying.

"Father would you like to hold her?" Lyra asked. He coughed up a blob of blood into a handkerchief.

"Sure" he said weakly accepting his tiny granddaughter in his arms.

"Father! I came as fast as I could !" Wilhelm burst into the room. He was no longer a little boy. He was tall and handsome like his father with curly dark hair reaching his collar and tucked behind his ears. He had been at the University of Orlais when he had received the urgent letter summoning him home.

Daren his other son was short, stocky, and blonde. He lurked in the entrance saying nothing.

"Where is Cora?" Cassandra asked with concern.

"She said she'd be back with the healer as soon as possible." Lyra said. Maxwell coughed and wheezed growing paler and weaker as the minutes past. His time was near.

"Mother, I couldn't find a healer ." Cora said coming in the room drenched by the heavy rains outside. "I'm so sorry."

Cora was the cutest of Maxwells four children. She had long black hair that was braided, her eyes were blue and large and full of emotion and of course she had that cute button nose.

She went to her fathers bedside and hugged him tight.

"What a miserable day to die," Maxwell rasped" Why couldn't I die on a nice summers day." He turned to Cassandra. "I regret a lot of thing but being with you was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me, after my children of course." he laughed and it turned into a horrible bloody hack. He smiled and leaned back and with that he breathed his last breath.

Daren, sweet sensitive Daren started to cry very loudly. Wilhelm stormed out of the room. Lyra buried her face in Jon's neck. Cassandra remained nex to Maxwell holding her granddaughter tight.

"I'll get the undertaker." Cora said wiping her eyes.

After his funeral his children and Cassandra went back to the estate.

"You can't stay here anymore." Wilhelm announced at dinner. "I'm Bann now and I will be starting my own family soon. I can't have all of you here. You can stay until we settle the estate."

"Cora and I will go to Val Royeux, Lyra and the baby and I guess Jon can join us if they wish. Where will go Daren?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know."

After dinner Lyra went into her fathers study and dug around in his desk until she found what she was looking for. His will. She was shocked to read what he had said.

"Wilhelm you might want to read this." She said entering Wilhelm's room.

"What did he punish me and not leave me any of his fortune or something ?"

"Uh, just read it."

"I, Maxwell Trevelyan, Bann of Ostwick, hereby delegate my fortune to be split between my four children. I leave..." Wilhelm paused." I leave my title and lands to my eldest child Lyra Pentaghast and her daughter Allegra Pentaghast after her." Wilhelm turned red "No he couldn't have I was his heir this is ridiculous" Lyra said nothing. "I'm his eldest legitimate son not some bull headed bastard he fathered at war." Lyra slapped him so hard he saw stars.

"Get out of here, pack your things and go back to Orlais to school. I'll send along your money when all fathers affairs are settled."

Wilhelm left and Lyra never saw him again. Daren stayed until he married a few years later. Cora and Cassandra did as they said they would do and left for Val Royeux.

Cassandra sat on the balcony of the small home Cora purchased when they arrived.

"Come here Cora." She said patting the spot next to her on the bench. Cora sat and Cassandra pulled her close and rubbed her face. "I am sixty-four years old and I have had an adventurous life but i just wanted to tell you that you and your sister were the most amazing things that ever happened to me. The Maker blessed me with two beautiful, amazing, smart girls."

"Even Lyra?" Cora said with a smile.

"Raising Lyra was like raising myself. Endlessly frustrating. But she turned out pretty well minus the getting knocked up by a elven cobbler who she barely knew."

"You really don't like Jon do you?"

"I never pictured her being with someone so... unmotivated to succeed."

"Well you wouldn't have sweet Allegra."

"Oh sweetest Allegra, passing the Pentaghast name and cheekbones on to another generation." Cassandra smiled. "You on the other hand were a joy to raise. Well minus the fits of rage you clearly inherited from me." She laughed.

"If you told me twenty-six years ago this is where I would be now I never would've believed you." She sighed " When I discovered I was pregnant with Lyra I accepted that I would be single and alone with nothing but my baby and Seeker recruits until my timely demise."

"You're going to live to be a hundred you are too stubborn to die." Cora chided. Cassandra laughed and kissed Cora's temple.

"I love you little one."


End file.
